


Draco Malfoy y el primo que nunca había pedido (Muchas gracias)

by Monocromatica



Series: Volver a Comenzar [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Español | Spanish, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Puberty, Series Retold, Time Travel
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monocromatica/pseuds/Monocromatica
Summary: Draco tuvo que preguntarse, sin embargo, por qué en el nombre de Merlín siempre era su familia la que provocaba su perdición, como una versión jodida de ese ridículo personaje navideño muggle del que Hermione le había hablado. ¿Por qué no podía, por una vez, ser un pariente lejano de Weasley, o realmente, alguien que no compartiera un linaje con él? Pero eso sería demasiado fácil, pensó Draco, y si su vida era algo, siempre era horriblemente difícil.Draco ingresa a su tercer año en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, y si esperaba que esta vez estuviera acostumbrado al drama y las tramas que amenazaban su vida, estaba, lamentablemente, equivocado.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Volver a Comenzar [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1114101
Kudos: 5





	Draco Malfoy y el primo que nunca había pedido (Muchas gracias)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Draco Malfoy and the Cousin He'd Never Asked for (Thank You Very Much)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14305386) by [DracoWillHearAboutThis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoWillHearAboutThis/pseuds/DracoWillHearAboutThis). 



> Gracias a DracoWillHearAboutThis por permitir la traducción de su obra  
> Si alguien ve algún tipo de error en la traducción les pido que me avisen para poder corregirlo  
> Gracias a todos, espero que disfruten esta tercer parte! :3

Las vacaciones de verano de Draco fueron un poco mejores que las anteriores, aunque aún sería exagerado decir que las disfrutó. Su padre había dejado de comunicarse por completo tanto con él como con su madre, lo que, a los ojos de Draco, era una mejora definitiva, pero no contribuía exactamente de forma positiva a la atmósfera dentro de la Mansión.

Y, a pesar de las promesas de Harry en King's Cross antes de que se separaran, una vez más, había escuchado muy poco de su amigo. Parecía que Weasley, a los pocos días de sus vacaciones, había intentado llamar a Harry a través del número muggle que el otro chico les había dado, pero se había puesto en contacto con los familiares de Harry y fracasó tan espectacularmente en dirigir una conversación con ellos que Hermione había insistido en que ninguno de ellos debería intentarlo de nuevo. Draco estaba contento de no tener que entrometerse con la tecnología muggle, pero muy molesto porque Weasley había colapsado tan descuidadamente el único canal de contacto que había estado disponible para ellos.

Hedwig había aparecido en su casa de vez en cuando, aparentemente buscando el contacto de Aquila, y una o dos veces, él le había dado una carta para Harry a su regreso. El primero había quedado sin respuesta; el segundo había traído una nota breve, garabateada apresuradamente, explicando que los muggles habían guardado bajo llave todas las cosas de la escuela de Harry, incluidos sus utensilios de escritura, y que habían prohibido cualquier forma de comunicación con el Mundo Mágico.

A veces me escabullo y me meto en el armario para hacer mi tarea o, en este caso, responder a tu carta. Estoy bien, pero creo que es mejor si no me escribes a menos que sea absolutamente necesario. Si los Dursley se dan cuenta de que estoy recibiendo cartas, me cortarán la cabeza. Lo siento. Te extraño.

Draco había hecho una excepción más para el cumpleaños de Harry, pensando que los regalos contarían como una necesidad. Su madre había ido al Callejón Diagon con él, eligiendo ropa adecuada y dulces para su amigo, gastando felizmente los fondos de la familia Malfoy sin el consentimiento de su padre.  
"El chico te salvó la vida", resopló. "Lo mínimo que podemos hacer es darle algo más para usar que esos bultos que le dieron los muggles".

Su madre, en un desarrollo muy sorprendente para Draco, le había tomado bastante simpatía a Harry. No solo le había ayudado a elegir sus regalos de cumpleaños, sino que también se había sentado con Draco en algún momento de julio para tener una larga charla después de la fuga de Sirius Black de Azkaban. Draco sabía que su primo había sido sentenciado a una vida en prisión por asesinato, al igual que su tía Bellatrix y su esposo, pero había estado más que sorprendido al escuchar la historia de fondo del hijo de su difunta tía abuela Walburga.

"Sirius, como tu tía Andrómeda, fue desheredado temprano", le había explicado su madre con gravedad. “Walburga no aprobaba la compañía que mantenía, así como sus ideales, no muy diferente a tu padre y a ti, en realidad”, agregó con una pequeña sonrisa. "Es intrigante cómo la historia se repite a veces".

"Pero si se rebelaba contra el elitismo de los sangre pura", Draco frunció el ceño. "¿Cómo es que terminó siendo un Mortífago?"

"Eso no puedo responder, cariño", suspiró. “Ni yo ni tu padre supimos de su relación con el Señor Oscuro, aunque, fíjate, nadie supo la identidad de cada Mortífago excepto el Señor Oscuro mismo. Después de todo, no era un pequeño club alegre con una lista de miembros clavada en la pared. La mayor parte del trabajo se hizo de forma clandestina, y era más seguro para todos si la mayor cantidad posible de personas no se enteraran de sus propias alianzas ". Su tono era funcional, pero su expresión era tensa mientras hablaba. "Sin embargo, lo que puedo decirte es que existe una conexión entre Sirius y la familia Potter".

"¿En serio?" Preguntó Draco, aturdido.

"Sí", asintió con la cabeza. “Sirius y James Potter fueron los mejores amigos durante sus días escolares, y hasta donde yo sé hasta la muerte de los Potter. Por eso la revelación de que Sirius había trabajado para el otro bando creó tanto alboroto ".

"¿Entonces él era un espía, eso es lo que quieres decir?" —Preguntó Draco, sintiéndose más enfermo a cada minuto.

"Se supone que lo era", se encogió de hombros. "Me gustaría poder darte algunos detalles, cariño, pero no los tengo".

"¿Crees que tuvo algo que ver con la muerte de los padres de Harry?" Murmuró Draco, sin saber si quería escuchar la respuesta.  
"Es muy probable que lo haya hecho", dijo simplemente.

"Oh Merlín", susurró, tomando una respiración profunda. "¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?" preguntó, por fin.

"Porque", dijo su madre en voz baja. “Existe la posibilidad de que Harry esté en peligro si Sirius se cruza con él, y no solo tienes una deuda de por vida con él, sino que sé que nunca te perdonarías si algo le sucediera a tu amigo si pudieras haberlo evitado. Así que quiero que sepas del peligro ". Draco no pudo encontrar su voz para responder, así que solo asintió. Su madre le puso una mano suave en el hombro en señal de consuelo. "También creo que no debes revelar ninguna de esta información al propio Harry".

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó Draco con la voz ahogada. “Le prometí no mentirle ni ocultarle nada después de lo que pasó el último trimestre. ¡Tengo que decírselo! "  
"Draco", dijo con suavidad. "Por favor piénsalo. ¿Cómo reaccionaría el niño ante tales noticias? ¿Al saber que el criminal que podría haber estado involucrado en el asesinato de sus padres estaba corriendo libre?”

Draco tragó saliva, la comprensión hundiéndose en su estómago como un saco de piedras.  
"Él haría algo estúpido", coincidió Draco. "Siempre lo hace cuando está enojado".

“Realmente creo que, en este caso, es mejor que se quede en la oscuridad”, afirmó. “Con algo de suerte, el Ministerio recapturará a Sirius rápidamente, y él nunca tendrá que averiguarlo. Pero con la información que tienes, podrás cuidarlo ".

Draco asintió, haciendo puños con sus manos. Se sentía extremadamente incómodo con el conocimiento de que tendría que ocultarle otro secreto a Harry, pero también sabía que su madre tenía razón y que era la mejor manera de proteger a su amigo. ¿Y qué clase de Slytherin sería si ni siquiera pudiera decir un par de mentiras piadosas para mantener a salvo a sus seres queridos?

Draco tuvo que preguntarse, sin embargo, por qué en el nombre de Merlín siempre era su familia la que provocaba su perdición, como una versión jodida de ese ridículo personaje navideño muggle del que Hermione le había hablado. ¿Por qué no podía, por una vez, ser un pariente lejano de Weasley el que se extraviara, o realmente, alguien que no compartiera un linaje con él? Pero eso sería demasiado fácil, pensó Draco, y si su vida era algo, siempre era horriblemente difícil.

Fue la primera semana de agosto cuando volvió a tener noticias de Harry. Draco estaba confundido cuando Hedwig apareció repentinamente en su habitación a primera hora del sábado por la mañana, aterrizando en su almohada y empujándolo hasta que tomó la carta pegada a su pierna. La carta era breve, informándole que Harry se encontraba actualmente en el Caldero Chorreante. Su madre apenas había podido convencerlo de que desayunara antes de que él saltara a la red Flu para ir a su encuentro.

Harry estaba encantado de verlo, y después de una reunión cordial, se retiraron a la habitación de Harry en el piso de arriba en el bar, Draco le aseguró a su madre que se reuniría con ella en el Floo nuevamente a las seis y media de la tarde.

"¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?" Preguntó Draco, por fin, en la privacidad de la habitación de Harry. "¿Tu carta menciona algo sobre problemas con los Muggles?"

"Oh, sí", asintió Harry, luciendo avergonzado. "Hice estallar a mi tía".

"¿Tu qué?" Preguntó Draco, alzando las cejas alarmado.

"¡No era mi intención!" Harry enfatizó. "¡Fue un accidente!"

"¿Cómo puedes volar accidentalmente a tu tía?" Preguntó Draco, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Bueno, ella era una idiota," Harry se encogió de hombros, algo incómodo. "Dijo todas estas cosas sobre mi mamá y mi papá y me enojé mucho, y antes de darme cuenta, ella estaba volando alto sobre Privet Drive".

Los labios de Draco se crisparon ante eso, la imagen que esas palabras adquirieron en su mente era demasiado divertida.

"Bueno, ¿supongo que se lo merecía?" murmuró, tosiendo. “Aún así, ¿no te metiste en problemas con el Ministerio? Sé que la magia accidental no se castiga con tanta severidad como el lanzamiento deliberado, pero aún así, ya recibiste una advertencia el verano pasado debido a Dobby, ¿no?”

"Curiosamente, no fui castigado en absoluto," Harry frunció el ceño. "Fudge parecía más enojado por el hecho de que había huido que por la magia en sí".  
"¿Tu huiste?" Preguntó Draco bruscamente.

"Sí," Harry parpadeó. "Así es como llegué aquí".

"¡Pensé que el Ministerio te sacó de allí!" Draco regresó. "¡¿Por qué diablos huiste?!"

Harry se sonrojó ante eso, jugueteando con el dobladillo de su camisa, una nueva que le había enviado notó Draco.

"Pensé que me iban a meter en la cárcel", admitió en voz baja. "Así que pensé que sería mejor esconderse".

"¿Y entonces te fuiste a la Posada Mágica número uno en las Islas Británicas?" señaló, levantando una ceja.

"Bueno," Harry frunció el ceño. “Era el único lugar en el que podía pensar. Pensé que seguramente me habrían expulsado, así que no podía ir a Hogwarts. Pensé que si aparecía en tu casa, tu padre me entregaría de inmediato. Y los Weasley no están en el país ". Draco suspiró, frotándose la frente con exasperación.

"Me alegro de que no haya pasado nada", murmuró. “Eso fue peligroso, fíjate. Pero nunca has tenido un sentido saludable del peligro, ¿verdad?”

Harry sonrió ante eso. “Fudge parecía pensar que me encontraría directamente con ese prisionero que escapó recientemente. ¿Sirius Black?"

El corazón de Draco cayó al oír ese nombre de la boca de Harry. "¿Él hizo?" Preguntó Draco, su voz neutral. "¿Por qué pensaría él eso?"  
"No lo sé," Harry se encogió de hombros. "Supongo que el Ministerio está frenético buscándolo".

"Sí," confirmó Draco. "Está en todos los periódicos".

"Me pregunto cómo se las arregló para escapar", reflexionó Harry, su rostro pensativo. "¿Escuché que nunca había sucedido antes?"

"No fue así," Draco asintió. "Se supone que es imposible deslizarse por los dementores, sus sentidos son más agudos que los de los magos, ya ves ..."  
"¿Dementores?" Preguntó Harry, desconcertado.

“Los guardias de Azkaban,” elaboró Draco. “Son espeluznantes, eso sí. Escuché que chupaban la felicidad de todo lo que tenían cerca. Nunca encontré uno, afortunadamente, pero escuché historias ...” Se estremeció, antes de negar con la cabeza. “Cambiemos de tema, ¿de acuerdo? No te he visto en tanto tiempo, no quiero hablar de asesinos y dementores".  
Harry sonrió y asintió.

"¿Quieres ir al Callejón Diagon?" el sugirió. "¡Me vendría bien un helado en Florean!"  
Draco sonrió y siguió a Harry fuera de la habitación.

Draco pasó la mayor parte de su tiempo en el Callejón Diagon con Harry durante las últimas tres semanas de las vacaciones y estaba mucho más feliz por eso. Con nostalgia se quedaron mirando el Firebolt recién lanzado en Quality Quidditch, mataron el tiempo revisando toda la basura en Gambol & Japes, se comieron los dulces en Sugarplums y Florean Fortescue y compraron sus útiles escolares juntos. Fue brillante, poder pasar todo este tiempo con Harry sin la interrupción de clases aburridas o tramas malvadas, o incluso con los otros Gryffindors. Por mucho que amaba y apreciaba a Hermione y trataba de hacer las paces con Weasley, era agradable tener la atención completa de Harry únicamente en él.  
Se encontraron a Hermione y Weasley el día antes del comienzo de su nuevo año escolar.

Los Weasley habían regresado de su viaje a Egipto una semana antes, después de haber ganado un premio de lotería y gastarlo en visitar a su hijo mayor en el extranjero, y Weasley no conocía otro tema que todo lo que había visto en el viaje. Draco pronto abandonó la conversación que él y Harry estaban teniendo por una mucho más interesante con Hermione sobre su viaje a Francia.

Terminaron yendo juntos al Magical Menagerie, Weasley para que revisaran a su antigua rata y Hermione para comprar una lechuza con el dinero que sus padres le habían dado como regalo de cumpleaños. Sin embargo, las cosas no fueron bien: hubo una conmoción con un gato que perseguía a la enfermiza rata de Weasley fuera de la tienda, y cuando Hermione decidió adoptar exactamente a esa criatura a favor de un búho, se produjo una pelea entre los dos dueños de mascotas. Fue en ese momento que Draco se disculpó por el día, aunque no sin encontrarse con el resto de la familia Weasley y pasar por la extraña experiencia de ser tratado como un viejo amigo de la familia por los gemelos, así como por el Sr. Weasley y ser abrazado por la Sra. Weasley.

Se encontraron de nuevo en la Plataforma Nueve y Tres Cuartos a la mañana siguiente. Como era de esperar, el padre de Draco no se había molestado en acompañar a su esposa a dejar a su hijo durante el año escolar, y la madre de Draco, por su cuenta, hizo un intento válido de mantener una conversación civilizada con el señor y la señora Weasley. En general, Draco estaba de muy buen humor cuando se despidieron y subieron al tren para su viaje, pero eso fue hasta que Harry exigió hablar con ellos en privado e inadvertidamente despidió a una Ginny quejumbrosa de su grupo para que pudieran salir a buscar un compartimento vacío. Todo lo que encontraron, sin embargo, fue uno que estaba ocupado únicamente por un hombre dormido con ropa de aspecto más andrajoso que las que Harry había heredado de su primo.

"¿Quién crees que es?", Preguntó Weasley mientras se sentaban con él, observando al hombre con atención en busca de cualquier signo de conciencia.

“Profesor RJ Lupin,” susurró Hermione, haciendo que Draco frunciera el ceño confundido.

“¿Cómo lo sabes?” Preguntó Weasley.

"Está escrito en su baúl", respondió Hermione, señalando una placa de identificación improvisada en el equipaje almacenado.

"¿Me pregunto qué enseña?", Reflexionó Weasley.

"Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, obviamente," Draco se encogió de hombros. "No hay otro puesto disponible, ¿verdad?"

"No importa eso ahora", murmuró Harry, volviendo toda su atención hacia él. "Ron, escuché a tus padres discutiendo anoche en el Caldero Chorreante, y parece que ... bueno, ¡parece que Sirius Black, el asesino fugitivo, en realidad está detrás de mí!" Simplemente miraron a Harry, atónitos - o al menos, así lucían Weasley y Hermione. Draco, por su parte, estaba simplemente horrorizado. "Parece pensar que asesinarme traería a Voldemort-" los tres se estremecieron ante el nombre, y Harry los ignoró, presionando, "- de regreso al poder, o algo desquiciado como eso. La mamá de Ron no quería que me asustara, pero su papá insistió en que necesitaba saberlo para que no ... bueno, no hagamos nada imprudente. O no fui a buscar a Black, aunque no tengo ni idea de por qué piensa que haríamos algo tan estúpido ... "

Draco respiró temblorosamente y volvió a llenar sus pulmones de aire. Así que, después de todo, Harry no sabía sobre la conexión de Black con sus padres. Eso era algo, asumió.  
“¿Sirius Black escapó para venir tras de ti?” —Susurró Hermione, bajando las manos de su boca, donde las había levantado en estado de shock por las palabras de Harry. “Oh, Harry ... tendrás que ser muy, muy cuidadoso. No busques problemas, Harry ... "

"No busco problemas", protestó Harry, ofendido. "Los problemas generalmente me encuentran".

"¿Qué tan tonto tendría que ser Harry para ir en busca de un loco que quiere matarlo?", Murmuró Weasley, con voz inestable, una prueba de que él tampoco estaba al tanto de la conexión de Black con Harry, a pesar del conocimiento que obviamente sus padres retenían. Aunque, pensó Draco, si Weasley lo hubiera sabido, se lo habría dicho a Harry de inmediato. No habría perdido ni un momento pensando en lo que esa información podría hacerle a su amigo.

"El Sr. Weasley solo quería asegurarse de que usted esté preparado, supongo", Draco habló finalmente, mirando a Harry a los ojos. “Y creo que tiene razón. Debemos tener mucho cuidado".

"Pero atraparán a Black, ¿no?", Dijo Hermione con ansiedad. "Quiero decir, tienen a todos los muggles buscándolo también ...:"

"¿Qué es ese ruido?" Weasley interrumpió su discusión, y se produjo una búsqueda de un silbido agudo, que apareció de un chivatoscopio que Harry aparentemente había recibido de Weasley para su cumpleaños y que emitía una alarma ruidosa, girando y brillando en la palma de Harry. Draco inmediatamente miró al profesor dormido, los recuerdos de Quirrel volvieron a él mientras examinaba de cerca al hombre acurrucado. Weasley, mientras tanto, explicó que el producto era barato, así que se encogió de hombros y el chivatoscopio se guardó en el baúl de Harry, envuelto en un par de calcetines viejos.

"Podríamos hacer que lo revisen en Hogsmeade", sugirió Weasley, y hubo una discusión posterior sobre la aldea mágica al otro lado del lago de Hogwarts, que fue divertida hasta que Harry reveló que los muggles no habían firmado su formulario de permiso y, por lo tanto, no iba a poder acompañarlos en los viajes. Weasley protestó a todo pulmón, haciendo planes sobre cómo sacar a Harry de la escuela a escondidas, lo que tanto Hermione como Draco derribaron de inmediato.

“Acabamos de hablar del peligro que corre Harry, Weasley” siseó Draco. "¿De verdad eres lo suficientemente tonto como para exponerlo a un asesino loco sin protección solo por un par de dulces de Honeydukes?"

El temperamento de Weasley estalló ante eso, y miró a Draco mientras escupía: "Black no se atrevería a atacar si estamos con él-"

"Ron, asesinó a un montón de personas en una calle llena de gente", espetó Hermione, tan ferozmente como Draco. "¿De verdad crees que se va a preocupar por atacar a Harry solo porque estamos allí?"

"¡Bien!", Asintió Draco. "Por mucho que quiera a Harry allí con nosotros, sería estúpido arriesgar algo por-"

Eso fue lo lejos que llegó, sin embargo, antes de que Hermione, desapercibida para los demás, liberara a su gato de su canasta. Crookshanks usó su libertad recién obtenida para saltar sobre la rata de Weasley, empujando su carro hacia el caos y tanto a Hermione como a Weasley en una nueva pelea de gritos sobre sus mascotas. Aquila y Hedwig, que habían estado durmiendo en sus respectivas jaulas, gritaban indignados por el ruido, lo que hizo que Draco sonriera a Harry, quien solo le devolvió la expresión tentativamente.  
"Escucha, Harry", murmuró, al amparo de la discusión de sus amigos. "Sé que estás molesto por no poder ir, y realmente deseaba que pudieras, pero solo quiero que estés a salvo".

"Lo sé", suspiró Harry, pero no pudo decir nada más cuando el profesor Lupin se agitó en su sueño, efectivamente callando a Hermione y Weasley.

Su viaje a la escuela se desarrolló con bastante normalidad después de eso: no comenzaron más discusiones sobre Black o Hogsmeade o mascotas, y masticaron pacíficamente el pastel de calabaza que habían comprado en el carrito y conversaron. Lupin continuó durmiendo pacíficamente, e incluso fue útil en su estado insensible al mantener a Nott, Crabbe y Goyle fuera de su compartimiento con su mera presencia.

Todo transcurrió sin incidentes hasta que, hacia el final de su viaje, el tren desaceleró repentinamente de manera prematura y se detuvo abruptamente, apagando las luces con él y dejándolos en la oscuridad total. Los dedos de Hermione se deslizaron alrededor del codo de Draco instintivamente.

“¿Qué está pasando?” Preguntó Weasley.

"¡Ay! ¡Ron, ese era mi pie!”

"¿Crees que el tren se averió?"

"No sé..."

Weasley luego se pegó contra el cristal de la ventana, mirando hacia afuera y anunciando, con una ligera histeria en su voz, que algo se estaba moviendo afuera. Sin pensarlo conscientemente, Draco estaba extendiendo la mano, buscando a Harry en la oscuridad. Encontró su rodilla y Harry cubrió la mano de Draco con la suya en un gesto tranquilizador cuando oyeron abrirse las puertas del compartimiento.

Longbottom entró, tropezando con las piernas de Harry y rompiendo su conexión, seguido por Ginny, y en el caos del movimiento y la gente moviéndose en la oscuridad, Lupin se despertó.

“¡Silencio!” Exigió con voz ronca, y en el momento siguiente, encendió una llama mágica como fuente de luz. Draco se reprendió internamente por no pensar en eso antes. "Quédate donde estás", le ordenó, poniéndose de pie, pero en ese momento, la puerta del compartimiento se abrió una vez más.

Se reveló una figura delgada envuelta en una capa, inhumana en su postura y misteriosa de una manera que hizo que los pelos del cuello de Draco se erizaran. Extendió una mano de dedos largos hacia ellos, su piel gris y viscosa, y Draco se alejó instintivamente, chocando con Hermione. La mano se retiró una vez más y la criatura tomó una respiración larga y entrecortada, lo que hizo que Draco sintiera frío por todas partes, como si todo el calor de la habitación hubiera sido succionado con ese único aliento. Hermione todavía estaba agarrada a su brazo, pero Draco no podía sentir el calor de sus dedos, o su cuerpo presionado contra su costado. El frío parecía estar entrando en él, llenando su pecho y extendiéndose por sus venas. Draco se estremeció y débiles ecos llenaron su cabeza: el susurro de las páginas, el rasguño de una pluma y la abrumadora sensación de pánico. Pasos húmedos en el suelo de piedra y Harry gritando.

Inmediatamente miró al otro chico, pero Harry estaba en su asiento, silencioso y pálido. Draco se dio cuenta de que no se veía bien, su respiración era irregular y de alguna manera se veía débil y enfermizo. Luego, de repente, cerró los ojos y se hundió en el suelo, como una marioneta a la que le cortan los hilos. Fue suficiente para sacar a Draco de su estupor.

"¡Harry!", Jadeó, acercándose a él, en el mismo momento en que el profesor Lupin llamó "¡Ninguno de nosotros esconde a Sirius Black debajo de nuestras capas!" ¡Ve! "Cuando la criatura aún no se movió, apuntó con su varita y rugió:" ¡Expecto Patronum! " Un lobo brumoso saltó de su varita, emanando luz y calor y persiguiendo a la criatura fuera del compartimiento. La puerta se cerró detrás de ella con un ruido de traqueteo, que parecía anormalmente fuerte a pesar de la quietud anterior.

“¡Harry!” Draco respiró, soltando su brazo del agarre de Hermione y deslizándose de su asiento hacia su amigo. Harry no reaccionó cuando Draco lo agarró por los hombros, sacudiéndolos. "¡Harry!"

"¿Qué le pasó?" Preguntó Weasley, moviéndose a su lado.

"No lo sé," susurró Draco. “Solo se desmayó.” Sacudió a Harry una vez más, un poco más fuerte esta vez, y finalmente, el otro chico se movió. "¡Harry!", Gritó, y los ojos verdes se abrieron detrás de esas gafas sucias. "Harry, ¿puedes oírme?"

Se encontró por fin con los ojos de Draco y el reconocimiento agudizó su rostro.

"¿Q-qué pasó?", Murmuró, enderezándose y apartándose de la mano de Draco en el proceso. “¿Dónde está esa ... esa cosa? ¿Quién gritó?”  
"Nadie gritó", notó Weasley con nerviosismo.

Harry miró el compartimiento, toda la atención aún sobre él, los ojos verdes brillando por el miedo y la confusión.  
“Pero escuché gritos”, insistió.

“Yo también lo hice” confirmó Draco, sintiendo las miradas ardientes sobre él ahora, aunque no se volvió para encontrarse con ellas, su atención todavía estaba en Harry. "Pero creo que estaban en mi cabeza".

Un fuerte chasquido rompió el silencio y dirigió su atención a Lupin, que había sacado una barra de chocolate y la estaba rompiendo en pedazos.

"Aquí", dijo, entregándole el más grande a Harry y distribuyendo el resto entre los otros ocupantes del compartimento. Draco frunció el ceño mientras tomaba el suyo, mirándolo sin comprender. "Comételo. Ayudará".

"¿Qué era esa cosa?", Preguntó Harry a Lupin, todavía sonando tembloroso.

"Un dementor", explicó Lupin. “Uno de los Dementores de Azkaban.” Draco comprendió y tomó su lugar entre Hermione y Ginny nuevamente. "Come", repitió Lupin. “Ayudará. Necesito hablar con el conductor, disculpen..."

Salió del compartimiento, dejando un silencio atónito a su paso. Nadie tocó el chocolate.

"¿Estás seguro de que estás bien, Harry?", Preguntó Hermione con ansiedad.

“No lo entiendo ... ¿Qué pasó?” Preguntó Harry.

Weasley trató de dar un recuento desestructurado y apenas comprensible de los eventos, pero Draco no pudo concentrarse lo suficiente para escuchar, su mente completamente en Harry. El otro chico estaba empapado en sudor, algo que no había notado en su pánico, y sus manos parecían todavía temblar mientras se apartaba el cabello húmedo de la frente. Draco se sentía inestable él mismo, pero ninguno de ellos parecía estar tan afectado por la presencia del Dementor como Harry, y la preocupación por su amigo se aferraba al pecho de Draco como un Niffler al oro.

Harry parecía estar pensando en la misma línea, porque preguntó, bastante incómodo: "Pero ninguno de ustedes - ya saben ..."

“No,” dijo Weasley, observando a Harry con ansiedad. "Ginny estaba temblando como loca, sin embargo ..."

El rostro de Harry, todavía desprovisto de color, recuperó algo de rubor ante esas palabras, aunque Draco sabía que eran una señal de vergüenza más que de salud.  
Lupin regresó en este punto. Miró la ronda con una pequeña sonrisa y señaló: "No he envenenado ese chocolate, ya sabes..."

Entonces todos mordisquearon tentativamente sus piezas, así que Draco, con una última mirada a Harry, también le dio un mordisco. El calor se extendió de inmediato a través de él y dejó escapar un suave suspiro de alivio.

"Estaremos en Hogwarts en diez minutos", anunció la maestra, antes de volverse hacia Harry. "¿Estás bien, Harry?"

"Bien", murmuró Harry, estremeciéndose de vergüenza. Pasaron el resto del viaje en tren casi en silencio.

Tan pronto como llegaron al vestíbulo de entrada del castillo, fueron llamados por la profesora McGonagall.

"¡Potter! ¡Granger! ¡Malfoy! ¡Necesito verlos a los tres en mi oficina!” Se volvieron hacia ella alarmados, y Weasley los miró a los tres confundido. "No hay necesidad de parecer tan preocupados", dijo con impaciencia. “Solo quiero unas palabras con ustedes en mi oficina. ¡Muévete por allí, Weasley!”

Weasley pareció un poco ofendido por la exclusión, pero se dirigió al Gran Comedor según las instrucciones, mientras Harry, Hermione y Draco seguían a McGonagall hasta el pasillo de Transfiguraciones. Intercambiaron miradas desconcertadas - Draco no podía explicarse a sí mismo lo que podría estar pasando, por no hablar de por qué él había sido llamado junto a sus amigos de Gryffindor por su Jefe de Casa. Claro, McGonagall era subdirectora y debido a la amistad de Draco con Harry, ella siempre se había interesado en él, pero aún así, el maestro responsable de él seguía siendo Snape.

Sin embargo, algo de esa confusión se aclaró cuando llegaron a la oficina de McGonagall y encontraron a Snape y Madame Pomfrey esperándolos.  
"El profesor Lupin envió una lechuza para informarnos que te habías enfermado en el tren, Potter," anunció McGonagall, y Madame Pomfrey se le acercó rápidamente. Harry se sonrojó de un rojo oscuro.

"Estoy bien", protestó. "No necesito nada-"

"Colocando a los dementores en la escuela", murmuró la matrona, ignorándolo y empujándole el cabello hacia atrás para sentir su frente. “No serás el último en colapsar. Sí, está todo húmedo. Son cosas terribles, y el efecto que tienen en las personas que ya son delicadas... "

“¡No soy delicado!”, Argumentó Harry.

"Por supuesto que no", le indicó, tomándole el pulso.

Después de una discusión, Harry les aseguró que se sentía bien y que el profesor Lupin ya le había dado un poco de chocolate, acordaron que estaba en condiciones de unirse a todos en la fiesta.

"Muy bien", dijo la profesora McGonagall. "Por favor espere afuera mientras hablo con la Srta. Granger y el Sr. Malfoy acerca de sus horarios, luego podemos ir juntos al banquete".  
Draco frunció el ceño, lanzando una mirada interrogativa al profesor Snape cuando se fue. Su Jefe de Casa parecía impasible. Finalmente, la puerta se cerró detrás de Harry, y McGonagall señaló las sillas vacías frente a su escritorio.

“Siéntense, por favor”, pidió. “El profesor Snape y yo hemos estado discutiendo sus opciones de cursos durante el verano. Ambos eligieron tomar más de tres cursos electivos para este año escolar. ¿Supongo que no ha cambiado de opinión sobre la elección de temas? La comprensión se le ocurrió a Draco. Se había olvidado por completo de eso. Asintió rápidamente junto con Hermione.

"Muy bien", asintió. "Alentamos a cualquiera que desee estudiar, por supuesto, pero existe el problema de los horarios en conflicto: las optativas se han programado en horarios superpuestos, ya ve, y estrictamente hablando, no es posible asistir a todas las clases para cualquier estudiante".

“¿Entonces tendremos que dejar algo?” Preguntó Hermione, luciendo abatida.

"No, no es así, señorita Granger", concedió McGonagall con una sonrisa, sin notar cómo Snape puso los ojos en blanco detrás de ella. "Me he puesto en contacto con el Ministerio de Magia y he podido conseguirle un giratiempo".

—¿Un giratiempo? —Repitió Draco con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Sí, Sr. Malfoy," confirmó, abriendo un cajón del escritorio y tomando algo de adentro. Levantó un collar con un reloj de arena en miniatura para que lo vieran. Tendrá que ponérselo alrededor del cuello cuando lo use. Un giro te devolverá una hora. Así, podrás asistir a varias clases en el mismo horario”.

"Tenemos que insistir, sin embargo, en que lo use con cuidado," dijo el profesor Snape bruscamente, los ojos oscuros se enfocaron en ambos. “Este artefacto no solo es increíblemente valioso, sino que retroceder en el tiempo conlleva cierto peligro. No debe encontrarse con usted mismo en el pasado. Las consecuencias de tal encuentro podrían ser graves".

"También se le aconseja no decirle a nadie acerca de nuestro acuerdo", agregó McGonagall. “He respondido por ustedes ante el Ministerio, asegurándoles que ambos son excelentes estudiantes y que se les debe confiar esta responsabilidad, pero esta promesa no se extiende a ningún otro estudiante. Dependemos de tu discreción. ¿Entendido?"  
"Sí", respondieron Hermione y Draco al unísono.

"Muy bien," asintió, entregándole el reloj giratorio a Hermione, quien lo giró en sus manos, mirándolo con asombro. “No hace falta decir que tiene prohibido usarlo para fines que no sean académicos. Si encuentra algún problema en el uso, por favor hable con el profesor Snape o conmigo"

"También quiero señalar que si nos enteramos de algún mal uso," advirtió el profesor Snape, su voz lenta y clara. "O si el dispositivo cae en cualquier otra mano que no sea las suyas, nos retractaremos de ese privilegio y habrá graves consecuencias para ambos".

"Debidamente anotado," Draco asintió, mirándose a los ojos de Snape. El profesor asintió con un aire de firmeza.  
"Bien", dijo McGonagall, poniéndose de pie. “Por favor guárdelo de forma segura, señorita Granger. No queremos dejar al Sr. Potter esperando más ".

Se unieron al banquete poco después del final de la clasificación, Hermione y Harry tomaron sus lugares junto a Weasley en la mesa de Gryffindor y Draco se dejó caer en un asiento cerca del solitario respaldo de la mesa de Slytherin. Podía ver a Nott mirándolo, buscando su mirada con una sonrisa malvada, y Draco sabía que cualquier cosa que tuviera que decir no podía ser buena, así que mantuvo su mirada en el director mientras daba su discurso anual de bienvenida.

"Como sabrás después de su búsqueda en el Expreso de Hogwarts," dijo Dumbledore, su voz clara atravesó el pasillo. "Nuestra escuela acoge actualmente a algunos de los Dementores de Azkaban, que están aquí por asuntos del Ministerio de Magia". Hizo una pausa y Draco echó una mirada furtiva al otro lado del pasillo hacia Harry, pero los ojos del otro estaban fijos en el Director. “Están apostados en cada entrada a los terrenos y mientras están con nosotros, debo dejar claro que nadie debe salir de la escuela sin permiso. Los dementores no se dejarán engañar por trucos o disfraces, ni siquiera por las capas de invisibilidad". Draco se mordió el labio, decididamente sin mirar a Harry esta vez. “No está en la naturaleza de un dementor entender las súplicas o las excusas. Por tanto, les advierto a todos y cada uno de ustedes que no les den ninguna razón para hacerles daño. Espero que los prefectos, se aseguren de que ningún estudiante se encuentre con los dementores”

Draco siguió mirando al director, una incómoda sensación de pavor instalándose en su estómago. Sabía que, técnicamente, la presencia de Dementores para mantener a su primo trastornado fuera de la escuela y lejos de Harry debería calmarlo, pero después de su encuentro con ellos esa noche, lo hizo sentir extremadamente cauteloso. El sentimiento que se había apoderado de él cuando el Dementor había entrado en su compartimiento todavía estaba fresco en su mente, pero lo más importante, no podía olvidar el efecto que esas criaturas habían tenido en Harry. No los quería cerca de él.

"En cuanto a nuestro segundo tema a tratar," dijo Dumbledore, haciendo que Draco parpadeara mientras resurgía desde el interior de su propia cabeza. “Lamento decirles que el profesor Kettleburn, nuestro maestro de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas se jubiló a fines del año pasado para poder disfrutar más tiempo con sus extremidades restantes. Sin embargo, me complace decir que su lugar lo ocupará nada menos que Rubeus Hagrid, quien ha aceptado asumir este trabajo de profesor además de sus deberes de guardabosques ".

Draco jadeó ante eso, una sonrisa formándose en sus labios cuando los aplausos estallaron desde la mesa de Gryffindor, extendiéndose a Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff y muriendo en Slytherin, pero a Draco no le importaba que él fuera el único de su casa en animar; Hagrid se veía lleno de alegría y vergüenza, y Draco sintió una triste satisfacción de que después de todos los problemas que le había causado a Hagrid el año pasado, ahora había recibido este trabajo como resultado de que su nombre fue limpiado. Se lo merecía, decidió Draco, incluso si se sentía un poco cansado por las criaturas que Hagrid terminaría mostrándoles.

La cena apareció en la mesa entonces, y Draco, simplemente notando lo hambriento que estaba, comió el pollo con deleite.


End file.
